


Ianto's Biscuits

by look_turtles



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5898199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto buys biscuits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ianto's Biscuits

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the slashthedrabble prompt: Cash or credit.

'Cash or credit?' The checkout girl asked as she stuffed three tins of biscuits into a bag.

Ianto paid cash and walked out of the store. The night sky was lit by a full moon.

As he walked, he felt something watching him and tried not to let his fear show. Opening his bag, he pulled out a tin and dropped biscuits as he walked; he felt a little like Hansel.

He turned and stopping by the entrance to an alley, he dropped several biscuits. He walked down the alley and waited. The stench of rubbish made his eyes water, but he had to stick to his plan. He turned around and saw a large werewolf stuffing it's face with biscuits in the alley entrance. It lifted its head and stared at Ianto with golden eyes.

Just as they had planned, Jack came up behind the werewolf and tranquilized it. He was grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

'Remind me again why we needed to lure the werewolf into this alley?' He said as he moved around the slumbering werewolf and stood in front of Jack. 

Jack was no longer smiling. 'I... Um...

Ianto rolled his eyes. 'You just wanted me to buy biscuits that you could eat, didn't you?' 

'Maybe. Does this mean can't have We-Caught-A-Werewolf sex?'

Ianto moved close and kissed Jack on the cheek. 'Of course not, but there will be no biscuits for you tonight.'

Jack's expression went from hopeful to crestfallen in the space of two seconds.

He knew he should be mad it Jack, but he couldn't bring himself to be. He would have to find a place to hide the biscuits though, Jack could eat an entire tin in one sitting.

Ianto often thought that Jack loved biscuits almost as much as sex.


End file.
